


Snow Fall (A Victubia Original Story)

by Snowbabee16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbabee16/pseuds/Snowbabee16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, that's all I remember as I fell back into the water. Sadness, that's all I saw reflected in their faces. I thought I was ready for this but I just want another chance to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Late Night Bar

_My name is Meaghan but I prefer to be called Snow. I've been on the road for years but I've come back to the Capital and I think I might stay. I wonder if he remembers me or if he's done all the things he said he'd do. I don't look the same as I used to, something happened that made me have to leave the Capital and leave him. I'm the last one left and I need him._

*Cry's POV*

"Red! Take these to booth 10!" I set a tray of drinks on the bar and waited for Red to pick them up when I heard the door open, "Welcome to the Late Night Bar!"

It was a girl with a dark cloak on, she was looking at the floor when she walked in but looked up after I greeted her, her blue eyes glowed in the dim light of the bar and something about her seemed so familiar.

She sat down at the bar and pulled her hood down, her hair was short, most of it strawberry blonde except her bangs were light purple, "Hi, I'd like a snowy delight please."

"Sure, coming right up." While I fixed her drink I saw Russ come up to her in the corner of my eye and a quick wave of jealousy washed over me.

"Russ don't you have tables to serve?" I set the drink down in front of the young lady and looked towards Russ.

"Right of course, I'll go place the orders with Snake since you're so pre-occupied." Russ raised his eyebrows at me before going to the other side of the bar where Snake was working.

"Sorry about him." The young lady reached for her drink and I noticed the cuff on her wrist.

"It's fine, I've been on the road for so long that I'm used to strangers coming up to me." Her other hand was covered by a finger-less glove, her fingers had weird light blue lines on them.

"Oh really? How long have you been on the road?" She unclasped her cloak and she was wearing a white button-down with a blue jacket over top.

"Ten years." I remember the incident ten years ago when the war started.

"Were you born here?" She took another sip.

"Yes." She looked me in the eyes or at least what would be my eyes if I didn't have my mask, "I barely got out alive."

"But our Queen's army saved the city." I raised my drink that I keep behind the bar and she raised hers, "Cheers!"

"Cheers." We downed our drinks at the same time but she finished before me.

"I haven't even asked your name." I kept working as Jund came over with more orders.

"I'm Snow." I handed a tray to Jund, "And you are the one and only Cry, owner of this fine bar."

"So now that we're clear on that, why is someone so well-dressed as yourself in a place like this and been on the road for ten years?" She smiled knowing she had my attention.

"One question at a time and another drink." I grabbed her glass and made her drink, taking the time to think what I wanted to ask her first.

"Ok, why are you here?" I set the drink down.

"I'm in your bar for a job and in this city for another start." She took a sip to let me process what she said.

"Well getting a job here includes a place to stay which would help with your new start." She seemed like she belonged here, "Are you sure you want to work here though? You can probably find a better place."

"I'm okay with working here if you're okay with it." With her looks she could work anywhere, probably even pass as an aristocrat.

"I'm okay with it." Her face lit up and I found myself smiling too, "Hey guys, we're closing early, I've got some exciting news."

Once all the customers were gone and the bar was closed up everyone gathered around, drinks in hand.

"Alright so everyone this is Snow our new member, Snow this is Russ, Red, Jund, Snake and Chey." I pointed at each of them in order, "Welcome to the crew."

"Thanks." We held up our drinks before drinking them.

We cleaned up and got the place ready for tomorrow before going to bed, I showed Snow her room before going to mine across the hall.

_Why is she so familiar?_


	2. Target Acquired

*Snow's POV*

I sat on my windowsill with the window open, looking at the city below that hasn't changed much. Except for a few more guards and burned buildings this place was exactly the same. In the background of my thoughts I heard a guitar, gentle and sweet.

I quickly picked up the chords as an old folk song about the 'special ones'. Slowly I remembered the lyrics and sung along.

From a mountain came a gift,  
A special kind born to save lives,  
Ethereal winter all around you,  
A cold touch not a cold heart,  
To carry you off to sleep.

It wasn't long before I was in front of my door when I realized the music was calling to me. I slowly opened it and followed the music to the third floor where I leaned against a wall and listened. Suddenly it stopped and I heard the door open. I looked to my left to see the mystery musician.

"Jund?" Standing in front of me was Jund holding his black guitar.

"What do you want?" I could tell he didn't like me.

"Was that you playing?" He looked at the guitar and then back at me.

"Isn't that obvious?" He kept answering my questions with questions.

"Who were you playing to?" He looked at the door and furrowed his brows.

"Who said that was any of your business?" He walked across the hall to what I guess is his bedroom and nearly slammed the door behind him.

"I was just curious." I stood there for a while debating if I should go back to my room or go for a snack. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I hardly ever can but I still went up to my room because I'm sure Cry excepted me to be there and I didn't want to let him down again.

The afternoon came quicker than I thought even though all I did was read a few books on the bookshelf in my room. I heard knocking on my door and nearly fell out the window.

"Come in." I set the book down in my lap and the door opened.

"Chey wants to get your outfit fitted properly." Cry's hair looked a mess but he was still dressed in his proper work uniform. That's something I realized, they all wore black shirts and pants but their vests were a different color. Cry's was green.

"Right, of course." I stood up and put the book on the bookshelf before standing in the middle of my room.

Cry opened the door wider and Chey walked by him, wearing her yellow vest and waved him away. He closed the door and I heard his footsteps leave. Great, left alone with a lady I just met.

"Alright so blue really suits you so I think we'll stick with that, here's what I was thinking." She held up a sketch pad that had a blue vest that looked like their's.

"So you just want me to wear this over top of a black shirt? Minus my jacket." It was nice, something very professional.

"Yea, is it okay?" I nodded my head and Chey's face lit up.

"Let's get started!" She held up her measuring tape and the torture began.

-Two hours later-

It was finally finished. I looked in the mirror at my new vest, smiling at the result.

"Do you like it?" Chey was busy packing up all her stuff.

"It's so...me." I turned around to look at her, "Thank you."

"Your welcome but don't throw out your old jacket." She picked up her bag and left.

Another thing different about this town was that it was hardly past noon and customers were coming in. Red said it was because business owners worked strange hours and homeless wanted to get in as soon as possible.

The more drunk people got the more Cry kept me closer to him until I finally jumped over the bar and helped him make drinks, following every step and techinque he told me flawlessly.

"By the way, since you're in the crew now that means you have to do missions too." Cry whispered to me as Russ came up to fetch a tray.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked in the corner of my eye at him.

"Well the Late Night Crew is basically a gang." I turned to him, letting my mouth hang open.

"Whoa! You're also the leader of the famous LNC gang?" Cry nodded slowly, "The same ones that fight against royals?"

"That would be us." My mouth was still hanging open until Cry closed it, "Your first mission is tonight, how well are your combat skills?"

"They're good enough." I had a little practice on the road.

"You got weapons?" I smiled wide.

"Oh yeah, I got a few." I laughed a little at my artillery.

"Okay." Cry kept working but paused again, "We'll be closing soon so you should go get ready."

"Will do." I left the bar the proper way and ran up to my room. Once I was in my room I put on my holsters and put my two pistols in the holsters before strapping my rifle to my back, "Ready to go."

I looked out my window to see people leaving, still holding drinks in their hands as they stubbled down the street. Once the people stopped coming out I headed downstairs to see everyone equipping their weapons.

"Tonight's target is someone who showed up under our radar, Berthold Campbell, he's quickly acquired high ranks in the queen's army, but a little bird tells me he's been sending letters to the enemy." Cry held up drawings and a letter once we all gathered around the bar, "He must be eliminated."

"There's a problem, isn't there?" I looked at a drawing of the building he was staying in.

"Yea, lately he's been getting more security so it's nearly impossible to sneak in." I knew the street and knew the building across from it was empty, "We rush in there and attack the guards, he's got a way to escape."

"And you still want to try and sneak in?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Firing a shot would alert the guards." Jund just had to speak up.

"Not with my baby." I patted my rifle that was silenced.

"And you think you have a good enough shot?" I held up the drawing.

"Plain and simple, there is a building across the street, completely empty, stupidly enough the window is open enough for me to fire a bullet through without making a sound and my bullets melt, leaving no evidence, he just needs to be sitting at his desk." This time everyone looked at me surprised.

"You hired an assassin." Russ patted Cry on the back and I smiled, my cheeks blushing a bit.

"Well, let's do this." We headed up to the roof where we traveled by rooftop until we reached the right building, hole in the roof made it easy to get in. I found the right floor and window view before lining up the shot. Sure enough the window was open enough for my bullet to sneak in and luckily our target was in the right spot, too easy.

"Target acquired." In a split second I watched my bullet leave my gun, going through the gap in the window and into the target, "That was easy."

I turned around with a smile on my face and everyone else was crowded around.

"She's a cold-blooded killer." Russ whispered but kept it loud enough so that I heard and Snake nodded in agreement.

"Cold-blooded, yes. Killer, not yet." I strapped my rifle to my back again and heard Snake chuckle.

"I like her." I winked before climbing out the window.

Behind me I heard people agreeing and then one special comment that made me smile, "I like her more than all of you."

"You guys coming or not?" I peaked back through the window and they slowly started filing out of the building.

"Where are we going?" I looked around and picked up a piece of burnt wood.

I tossed it towards the guards but on the other side and waited for them to leave, "We're going to collect our loot."

I turned around to look at them before walking off the roof, I landed safely on the ground but I heard all of them gasp, "Don't worry, it's safe."

One by one they all jumped down too and we knocked out the few guards before going inside. We knocked out the guards inside and took what we could before heading back to the bar.

We resumed business as usual before closing in the early morning and going to bed. Once again I stayed awake at my windowsill but this time with happy thoughts on my mind. This is going to be fun.


	3. The Orphanage

*Snow's POV*

This time I sat on my roof when Cry knocked on my door, "Good afternoon Snow."

I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at my bed and then at my window, "What're you doing out there?"

"The breeze felt nice and I heard music coming from the streets." I climbed back in through my window.

"Well anyways, get ready for another day of work and the paperboy will be coming around soon. Please tip him, he's always a great help for getting information." I nodded and grabbed my vest off it's wire hanger.

Cry left and I looked out my window one last time before going downstairs. I started work immediately before Red came over.

"Paperboy is down the street, why don't you go clean the windows." I got what she was hinting at and grabbed a rag and some water before going outside. I felt around my pocket to find that Red had slipped some gold in there.

"Would like a paper m'lady?" I turned around to see a young man maybe a year younger than me with short curly brown hair. I saw the few bruises around his face.

I smiled kindly at him and reached into my pocket, "Yes, thank you."

I dropped the gold in his hand and he pulled a special envelope out of his coat and slipped it into a paper before handing the paper to me.

"Long live the Queen." He whispered before continuing down the street.

I slipped the paper into my vest before continuing to clean the windows when a voice called out from behind a light post, "I don't recognize you."

"Excuse me?" I looked over my shoulder towards the light post to see a girl hiding behind it.

"You're not the lady that usually collects the paper." The girl came out from behind the light post and I could see that she was a few years younger than me.

"Well I am new." I looked at the girl's attire. She didn't look homeless or poor, she was wearing quite a nice pink dress with matching shoes, her auburn hair was quite long and her bangs were clipped back.

"What's your name?" The girl shuffled closer and I smiled.

"I'm Snow." I knelt down a bit to match her height.

"That's a weird name. Do your parents like snow?" I laughed a little.

"It's not my real name but yes in a way they did." The girl nodded her head like she understood, "What's your name?"

"I'm Yunnie and that paperboy is Zack but everyone calls him Bstar, it stands for Battlestar." She rocked on her tip-toes and heels before pointing to the paperboy that was down the street.

"How do you know Bstar?" Yunnie looked around before signalling me to come closer, I did as she asked and moved closer.

"We're in the same orphanage but we're not supposed to talk about it so you can't tell anyone." I put on a smile but I felt sad because I know how it feels to not have that comfort that a family gives you.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Yunnie looked at me for a minute before holding up her pinky.

"Pinky-promise?" I tangled my pinky with hers.

"Pinky-promise." Yunnie smiled wide, "Now why don't you go help Bstar with the papers."

"Okay." Yunnie went to go follow Bstar but stopped and turned around and waved, "See you around Snow."

I waved back and she continued down the street. I grabbed everything and went back inside, I dropped the pail of water and the rag off in the kitchen before coming back out to the bar that was already booming with customers. The amount of business owners in this town is unbelievable.

"Did you get it?" This time Russ came over and I pulled the paper out of my vest, handing it to him, "Thank you Snow, you're a great addition to the crew."

He turned to leave put I grabbed his arm, "Who are Yunnie and Battlestar?"

"Oh you talked to her." He turned back around and lead me into the kitchen, "They're just a couple of orphans."

"Who aren't treated properly." I glared at him, "Don't think I didn't notice the bruises."

"There's nothing we can do about it, it's just the way that part of town is." Russ shrugged and I shook my head.

"No, there is something we can do about it." I picked up a sack that was filled with some of our loot from last night, "We take them in."

"You have to talk to the crew about it first." I sighed dramatically, "But I agree with it."

"Thank you." I hugged him and put the sack back in it's spot before heading out to the bar, "Time to talk."

I spent the next half hour convincing Red and Chey and they agreed, now it was time to talk to Jund and Snake.

"I'm fine with it." Snake said surprisingly.

"Seriously?" Jund looked at him, completely shocked.

"You know I don't joke." Snake kept his focus on his work.

"Jund, do you agree?" Jund looked at me and then back at Snake who looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I guess." I smiled and patted the bar in a rhythmic beat before strolling down to Cry's end.

"Word has it you've been talking about adopting behind my back." I took a seat at the bar and grinned.

"And what would you think if these rumours were true?" Cry looked up at me.

"I'd think you're the mother of our crew." He smirked.

"Since you started this crew wouldn't that make you the father?" From the sides of Cry's mask I'm sure I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I guess it would and I guess I would have to approve of your mad idea." Without thinking I leaned over the bar and kissed the cheek of Cry's mask.

"Thank you." I sat back down in my seat and my cheeks flushed pink, "So should we go tonight?"

"Tonight sounds good." Cry sounded like he was in a daze and then cleared his throat, "Now get back to work."

"Yes sir." I hopped off my seat and went over to a table to take orders, my smile never faded for the next two hours.

"Finally, break time." Cry stretched his arms out as Chey flipped the sign so that it said we're taking a break.

"No time to relax." I poked him in the side, "We have to go get Yunnie and Bstar."

"Okay, okay." He tried to slap my hand away, "Do we even know where it is?"

"Yes." I picked up a crossbow bolt and threw it at the map, it landed in the exact location I needed it to, "It's in the slums of East End."

"Then let's go." It ended up being only Cry and I since we could only fit four people in the carriage, "Remember be quick, we've only got half an hour for break."

We took off in the carriage which got us into the slums but not to the doorstep of the orphanage. We told the man to wait as we went to look on foot. It wasn't too long before I found the right place, an old run down building that was owned by an aristocrat family before they died.

"This is it." I stood in front of the building and closed my eyes, letting the memory replay in my head.

"How do you know?" I opened my eyes again but saw it as the place it used to be before it flashed back to the dump it is now.

"Because this is where my sister was taken from me." I turned to Cry and grabbed his hand, placing a coin pouch in it, "Go find Yunnie and Bstar, I have some business of my own."

"You sure?" If I could see Cry's eyes I'm sure he'd looked concerned but I turned back to the door and nodded.

Together we walked inside but Cry talked to the housekeeper and lead her off while I went upstairs. I found the owner's office and opened the door.

"What is it now Cl-" The owner looked up from her work and immediately stopped talking, "Who are you?"

"Where is my sister?" I pulled out one of my pistols and pointed it at her.

"I'm sure Clara can help you downstairs." I saw her reach for a drawer in her desk and rushed over, grabbing her wrist.

"Where is my sister?" I repeated, this time with my gun aimed at her head.

"What's her name?" The lady panicked.

"Sophie Kaldwin." She tensed up and I knew that she remembered.

"She's gone." I let her wrist go knowing that she wouldn't try again.

"Where?" I demanded and the lady flinched.

"I don't know! We had a break in and she was taken." She reached into the other drawer and pulled out a file, "Here's her file though."

I took the file and slipped it inside my vest, "Thank you."

I put my gun away and instead made an icy blade and stabbed her in the heart, "This is for taking her away from me."

I headed back downstairs to see Cry waiting with Yunnie and Bstar, "What happened up there?"

"Well let's just say Clara got a promotion." I took Yunnie's hand and lead her outside with Cry and Bstar following behind. We made it back to the carriage and back to the bar just in time for break to end.

Bstar and Yunnie went upstairs while we got back to work. We closed at our usual time and before I went upstairs Cry grabbed my arm, "What were you looking for?"

"I am looking for my sister." I turned to him and my tone sounded angrier than I meant it to be.

"And you think killing the owner of that orphanage is going to help that?" My head started to hurt.

"She took her away from me!" I snapped and Cry let go of my wrist.

"Snow, your eye." I covered my left eye and ran up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me I slowly slide down until I was sitting on the floor.

I held my head in my hands as it ached and all the painful memories came back to me at once. I pulled off my glove to see another icy blue line appear on my hand.

I'm running out of time.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

*Jund's POV*

"Jund would you mind going with Snake to talk to Reporter Morrison about Campbell?" Russ stopped me on the stairs as I was heading down to start my shift.

"I guess, are you going to be okay missing a bartender and server at this time?" I looked over him to see customers already coming in and Cry talking to Snow and Snake.

"Cry is getting Snow to fill in for Snake and Bstar to fill in for you." Russ explained and backed up a bit.

"Right, okay then." I took a deep breath in.

"Are you going to be okay with Snake though? I know you two don't normally get along." I looked past Russ again, towards the bar where I saw Snake staring at me.

"I'll be fine." Snake walked towards us and draped himself over Russ, letting his forehead rest in the crook of Russ' neck.

"Why do I have to go with him? Why can't it be you?" Snake complained and brought his head up to Russ' ear, whispering something that made Russ blush.

"Sorry Snake but I'm busy, we have shipments coming in today." Russ slide out of Snake's grasp and patted his shoulder, "It's a short walk over there and back."

Russ left, leaving me there with Snake who was glaring at me.

"Did you sleep any better last night?" Snake ignored my question and walked out the front doors. I followed after him and stayed quiet for a few minutes but the silence was killing me.

"So are you playing around with Russ now? Done with that other one? You know he likes Red don't you?" All my questions came flooding out, one after another and Snake just stopped as I said my last question, "Why him, any guy would do right?"

He turned around a grabbed my wrist, pulling me into an alley, "Hey, wait!"

He pinned me against a wall, one hand holding both of my wrists against the wall and one leg in between my legs, "What would you care?"

I struggled but it was useless so I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him when his deep voice cut through the air again, "What would you care about my relationship with him?"

I struggled again when I felt him let go of my wrists but he was in complete control as he turned me around and pressed me against the wall again, the stone was cold against my face and he grabbed my wrists again, " 'Any guy will do,' right? You're the one who said it."

His other hand unbuttoned my vest and the bottom buttons on my shirt before touching up and down my chest, "That's not what I meant! Hold on a second!"

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "If you want to call for help, why don't you go ahead and cry out?"

I noticed that I was shaking and stuttering as his hand moved down and then time slowed down as he whispered one more thing, "Mr. Dummy who can't get me off his mind."

I gasped and looked over my shoulder, "What did you just say?"

His eyes narrowed and he took advantage of my response by reaching inside my pants and I gasped again.

No I can't cry out! I'll be damned if I lose! He's a guy, I thought but then he touched me just right so that a quiet moan escaped my lips.

He chuckled like he was content with himself, and then he touched me in the right spot again and this time a bit louder moan came out and my hands balled into fists against the wall.

His hand let go of my wrists and I felt his weight back away, he chuckled again, "That was fast."

My face turned red against the anger I felt and I quickly fixed my clothes back up before speed-walking out of the alley and down the street, not even looking behind me to see if he was still following.

Once I was inside the office I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I heard the door open and looked up slightly to see Snake standing there calmly. He looked at me for a second before going up to the front desk where Mary was sitting.

"We're here to see Ken." Mary nodded and lead us down the hallway to his door, she knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Mary opened the door and Ken was sitting at his desk with his feet up.

"Snake and Jund are here to see you." He put his feet down and opened his arms wide.

"Hey, have a seat, need anything to drink?" Snake and I sat down and I looked at a random spot on Ken's desk.

"Just water please." I looked up at Ken who nodded to Mary, I heard her leave the room and then come back moments later.

"Here you are." She placed a glass of water in my hands before leaving, closing the door behind her this time. I took a sip of my water, trying to stop my hand from shaking.

"So what do you need?" Ken asked, this was common for us to come in, after all he was where we got our leads from and how we covered our tracks.

"The cover story for Campbell and information about the Langan brothers." Snake said smoothly.

"Well Adam doesn't even know what happened to Campbell so it's just another one of those mysterious deaths." Ken stood up and walked over to his safe, "What happened anyways?"

"New recruit, has some special ammo made of ice." Ken came back with the file but held it back as he searched his desk for something.

"So it only leaves water." He kept searching and finally picked up something, "Here it is, a report made by Clara at the orphanage. 'The owner was stabbed but there is no knife, just water around the stab wound'. That came in this morning from Adam."

"I can assure you we weren't involved." Snake's voice wavered a bit. He knew our job was to only take out targets they gave us.

"Is this true Jund?" I looked up at Snake and then at Ken.

"Must be someone else." I doubted my own voice but Ken believed it and handed over the file.

"Well too bad it wasn't you because apparently she was on his side." He held up her file.

Name: Myrtle Cranley Alliance: King L. N. Collier Job: Recruit Deliverer Cover: Orphanage Owner Status: Deceased

"Recruit Deliverer?" I questioned and Ken shrugged.

"That's how Adam described it, the kids in her orphanage would be tested and shipped off to his kingdom." He spread out a few sketches of missing kids, two of them were Bstar and Yunnie but one other one looked familiar.

"Who is she?" I pointed to the sketch.

"Lady Sophie Kaldwin. Her sister also went missing when the war started but we don't have a sketch of her. Their family were aristocrats, very close to the queen actually. She's one of our biggest concerns because she went missing during a reported break in." I nodded my head and looked in the corner of my eye to see Snake staring at me so I turned to him.

"Ready to go?" I held up one finger and turned back to Ken.

"We have taken Bstar and Yunnie into our care, we'll take care of them and they will continue their jobs delivering newspapers when they can." Ken nodded and I stoop up.

"Now I'm ready." I left and heard Snake behind me. The walk back was quiet because I was walking so far ahead of Snake but when we got back it was quiet in the bar. Everyone was gathered around the bar and there were no customers.

"Hey! You're back!" Cry cheered and everyone looked at us, "Russ and Red have some exciting news!"

"Red and I have decided to give it a try." I looked at the floor and slammed my fist against the wall.

"I'm going to practice." I took the file from Snake and grabbed his hand. I threw the file down on the bar and ran up the stairs and into my room with Snake following behind me.

I closed the door behind me and started crying, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Snake stood a few feet behind me.

"Because, that was awful." I wiped my tears away but new tears slipped down my face anyways, "After you got rid of that horrid drunk and wanted Russ to give you a shot. For him to say that Red and him are giving it a try, it's so incredibly insensitive. For the first time since we met, I wanted to hit him."

From behind me Snake chuckled, "The way you cry is appalling."

"I'm crying because of you, aren't I?" I turned around to face him, "Once you start crying, you can't stop, even if you want to."

"You're right." Snake took a few steps forward and rested his hand on the top of my head before grabbing my wrist, pushing me against the door and kissing me. He pushed his leg in between mine and let go of my wrist to caress my face. Slowly the hand I had rested on his back fell and my eyes closed.

After a while he pulled away and chuckled, "You've stopped."

He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder before he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, just for a little while."

I hugged him back, "If you want to cry, go ahead and cry."

"Moron. A brat has no business spouting precocious lines like that." I couldn't even be mad at him right now for calling me such things, "I'll have you know, I haven't cried in front of strangers since the day I was born. You're the only one. I'll be damned if I let anyone but you see me in this wretched state."

If only I could be his special someone, I thought and I found myself unable to release the arms I'd put around him but all of this will stay behind closed doors.


	5. The Camping Tree

*Snow's POV*

"Alright so Chey I'm going to need some special outfits for tonight's mission." I worked behind the bar as Cry discussed tonight with Chey.

"Who am I fitting?" Chey sounded excited. Although she didn't act like a lady around the bar she loved making outfits.

"Snow and Red, plus a jacket for Russ." I heard my name being mentioned and decided to pay more attention to their conversation.

"Where are they going?" I looked up from mixing drinks to give Russ a tray.

"The Camping Tree." I knocked over the glass that was in front of me but before Cry could question me, I pardoned myself and went upstairs.

The Camping Tree is a pleasure house owned by someone by the name of Spoon. The problem wasn't that it was a pleasure house, no, the problem was that Spoon, or rather Nick, knew me before the war. Of course I looked different back then but if I have to kill someone in his work place I'm sure he'd recognize it.

I stood at my window and got some fresh air before the door opened.

"How convenient that you came up to your room." It was Chey, "I need to make you a dress for tonight, is that okay?"

I turned around and took off my vest, "Of course."

Within a couple of hours Chey made me a typical dress that you would see in such a place where our mission is. A navy blue instead of my usual bright blue. That wasn't all she made for me though, she also made me black undergarments, two navy blue gloves and weapon holsters that I can attach to the stockings.

"Red is pretty excited for this mission." Chey packed up her supplies.

"Oh really? Why?" I hung up my dress in my wardrobe.

"Something personal with the targets apparently." Maybe I won't have to do much tonight.

"Revenge?" I looked at Chey, "Is Red that kind of person?"

"She can be sometimes when someone has really messed with her." I nodded and Chey left.

I looked at my dress again before putting on my vest and going back downstairs to work. The hours went by quickly and soon it was break time.

"Tonight's targets are Lords Edmund and Joseph Langan. They visit The Camping Tree quite often. Their routines vary, Edmund is either in the smoking room or the gold room, Joseph is either in the ivory room or steam room." Cry had a drawn map of The Camping Tree and pointed to each of the rooms before laying out files of the Langans.

"What's their relation to the enemy?" Jund questioned.

"They appear as parliamentarians for the Queen but are actually loyal to the King of the West. Getting rid of them protects the Queen's parliament decisions and sends a message to the enemy." I looked at the two files and then the map, "I'm trusting Snow and Red to complete this mission on their own tonight but Russ I'm going to need you to escort them."

"Does Nick know?" Russ brought up.

"Yes, he's agreed as long as you don't get blood on the couches or disturb anyone else." Cry turned his head to Red and then me, "So you three should go get ready and Chey I want you to train Yunnie tonight, she's of a good age to help around here."

"Of course." Chey agreed and the three of us went upstairs to get ready. I attached my holsters to the stockings and fit my two pistols into them before slipping on my dress and gloves. I met with Red and Russ on the stairway and we all walked downstairs together with Red and I each on one of Russ' arms.

Cry came around the bar to meet us at the bottom and I saw his head move up and down towards me and before I knew it I was being spun around before landing against someone's chest and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Doesn't she look great Cry?" I realized that the one who was holding me was Cry when I heard his awkward chuckle. I quickly pulled away and awkwardly laughed a little too.

"Yea, well you guys have a mission to do." Cry patted my shoulder and I walked back over to Russ and Red, shooting Russ a glare as I grabbed Red's arm and walked with them out of the bar to the carriage.

Once we were there we went around to the back door, Russ knocked twice and the door opened two seconds later. It was none other than Nick.

"Ah, right on time." Nick clasped his hands together, "Don't worry I'll take good care of them."

"If you didn't your reputation would be destroyed." Russ held out a coin pouch and Nick took it, slipping it into a bigger pouch attached to his belt.

"It's not the only thing that can destroy my rep." He moved to the side to let Red and I inside, Red gave a goodbye kiss to Russ before letting Nick close the door, "Okay ladies Edmund is in the gold room and Joseph is in the steam room."

Nick lead us upstairs and stopped at the top of the stairs, "So how are you going to do this?"

"My guns won't work in steam, I'll have to take Edmund out." I looked at Red who nodded.

"Good because Joseph is the one I want." Nick smiled falsely and continued walking upstairs.

He stopped in front of a gold door, "Alright goldie, this is your room."

"The name's Snow." I narrowed my eyes at him and stood in front of the door, when they continued walking I pushed open the door and sitting on the couch was my target.

*Red's POV*

"So why are you going after Joseph?" Nick lead me down a spiral staircase.

"He's a threat to the Queen." I had no intention on sharing my personal business with Nick 'Spoon'.

"I mean your personal reason." We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and he turned to me, expecting an answer.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll just have to make up my own story." I could tell he was trying to get the reason out of me, "Did he kill someone in your family?"

"Close enough." He didn't know whether to believe me or not so he kept walking.

"Here's the steam room, I have a feeling your's is going to be messier so please clean up." He gestured to the door before leaving. I pushed open the door and analyzed the room, pipes on the right side, perfect.

"Ah finally, kept me waiting long enough." My attention was brought to the man sitting in the middle of the stone ledge. As I walked over I took off my shawl and once I was in front of him I tied his hands before leading him towards the pipes. I tied the end of the shawl to the pipes so his hands were above his head.

"Where is he?" I gripped his throat and increased pressure the longer he didn't answer.

"Who?" He choked out.

"Bohemond." I pulled my dagger out of my holster and moved my left hand to his shoulder, "Where is he?"

"Ha, that useless thing, he's on his way to the west for a special witch." I held my dagger with the blade against his throat.

"When?" I pushed my dagger closer.

"Two hours, you won't be able to catch it." I sheathed my dagger and instead took out my flask of alcohol. I started dumping it out around the room before putting it away.

"We'll see about that." I walked over to the door.

"Who are you?" He asked and I turned around, pulling out a matchbox and lighting one match.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me since I was the original owner of those few dragons but the name's Red and it's the last name you'll ever hear." I tossed the match onto the alcohol and watched it ignite and spread all the way up to Joseph, quickly lighting him on fire.

*Snow's POV*

-minutes earlier-

I walked over to my target confidently, might as well play a little.

I sat beside him and slipped my dress off one shoulder, I watched him as he grinned and then I slipped off the other shoulder. I smiled and leaned over him, undoing his tie and the buttons on his shirt. 

Once he pulled off his shirt I stood up and as my dress fell to the ground a quickly grabbed my pistols and aimed them at him, "Don't scream."

He sat there silently and I saw him looking at me with confusion in his eyes, "Sophie?"

My eyes widened and I holstered one of my guns while pointing the other at his head, "Where is she?"

He sighed in relief so I pressed my gun to his forehead but he just chuckled, "You're going to have to kill me because I'm not going to tell you."

"That was the plan anyways." I grinned to scare him before pulling the trigger, "I'll find her on my own."

I slipped my dress back on before leaving the room, I saw Red coming up a stairway just as the door closed behind me, "Done?"

"Done, you?" Red and I joined in the middle of the room and I nodded, "Let's go. We have one more thing to do."

I followed Red and we ended up at the harbour.

"What are we doing?" We ducked behind some boxes.

"Getting something that's mine back." She pulled out her daggers and I pulled out my pistols.

"Is that why you wanted to kill Joseph?" She just nodded and snuck over to another box. I stayed behind mine and poked my head up. There were no city guards at the end of the dock, just cloaked figures.

I stood up and took out two figures before ducking back down to reload. I looked over to where Red was but saw that she had moved. Once my guns were reloaded I went after her, shooting down two more people. Three left.

"You take out the two in the back and I'll shoot the last one." I told Red once I was at the same box as her and she nodded, leaving her spot she went up and stabbed the both of them. As they gasped I ran up and the final one turned around, the hood falling off to reveal...

"Sophie?" She quickly drew a weapon and came at Red, she dodged and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Red kept dodging and I stood there frozen until I heard something hit the water. I looked to my right to see that the ship was pulling away.

The sounds of blades clashing stopped and a figure ran in front of me, quickly leaping off the dock onto the ship, as the ship sailed further into the sea I saw her look back.

Sophie, why?


End file.
